Siege of London (Event)
Siege of London commonly referred to as The Battle of London was a major key engagement in the Third Monstrous War, that began on June 7th, 2034, after Rivera had liberated the city from the Vortaak, when the city fell a month prior and was lifted off the ground from anti gravity wells. The city is currently back down in its original spot on the ground, and is currently under siege with Rivera holding the town against Vortaak counterattacks for the last 7 days. The tide eventually turned against Rivera, by the early Evening of June 14th, 2034, when an unidentified monster surfaced from the Thames River. Through Rivera fought hard against the unidentified monster well into the night, He is eventually knocked out due to the beasts intense size and strength by 11:23 at night, but is backed up when Godzilla arrives just in time to turn the tide. ''Prior to the Events Engagement 'June 7th' 'Megagurius's Raid' 'Rivera arrives in London' 'Vortaak counterattack 7 Days later' As London lies in ruins, Rivera currently continues to hold his ground in London, despite repelling a large horde of the Vortaak counterattack, against the ruined English capital, but is also getting heavily exhausted, from fighting for the past 7 days non stop, since he had just cleared the city on June 7th, 2034. 'Arrival of an Unidentified Monster Tide turns' As Rivera defeats another wave of Vortaak monsters, Godzilla communicates with Rivera through Monstrous telepathy, and warns him that future Vortaak reinforcements are converging from all over the world towards England, and instructs him to hold as hard as he can until he got there. Rivera reluctantly agrees and fights off another wave of attacking Vortaak monsters, but as the fight commences, Mothra who was sky looking about 20 miles off England then discovers an unknown beast in the water, and becomes horrified on the size of the monster, and is by some unknown tactic was able to communicate through monstrous telepathy to Rivera, after he destroyed another King Ghidorah, warning him about the approaching monster. Rivera is shocked on how Mothra is able to communicate with him, and is also confused on what she meant by a monster, until a demonic roar is heard coming from the distance. As Rivera moves to investigate, he is horrified, on a giant unidentified monster rise out of the Thames river, and ambushes him causing Rivera to lose his Monstrous brainwaves to Mothra. Scared and worried, Mothra flies off to find Godzilla, while Rivera tries to fight off the strong new monster, to no avail. Despite putting a few dents in the giant beast, Rivera is eventually weakened, after the monster locates Rivera's chest scar and focuses all of his fire on his wound, eventually causing Rivera to finally collapse due to too much damage conducted against his wounded chest. 'Godzilla's Arrival' Just as the Monster is about to finish Rivera, off Godzilla arrives in London just in time to shoot the giant monster against the ground, 'Final Confrontation at Hyde Park' Aftermath Trivia'' Category:Godzilla Team R & I Events Category:Events Category:2034 Category:Third Monstrous War